Cho Kyu Hyun
Perfil *'Nombre:' 규현 / Kyu Hyun *'Nombre real: '조규현 / Cho Kyu Hyun *'Nombre chino: '曺 奎賢 / Cáo Guī Xián *'Nombre Japones: 'チョ・ギュヒョン/ Cho Kyu hyon *'Apodos:' Evil Maknae, GameKyu, DancingKyu, DramaKyu, WineKyu, Cho Drunkard, Math Kyu, Brainiac Kyu *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarín, Actor, Modelo, MC, Compositor *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 182cm *'Peso:' 67kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo chino: ' Dragón *'Familia:' Padres y hermana mayor (Cho Ahra) *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment **'Sub-Agencia:' Label SJ Biografía Los talentos de canto de Kyuhyun fueron descubiertos después de ganar el tercer lugar en el Chin Chin Singing Competition en 2005, fue un trainee solo por 3 meses antes de debutar, poco después firmó un contrato con SM Entertainment y apareció en el vídeo de TVXQ (DBSK) con el single "Hi Ya Ya", junto con otros ídolos de Chin Chin. Aunque cuando agregaron a Kyuhyun al grupo fue inicialmente una desagradable sorpresa y hubo mucho descontento por partes de las fans quienes apoyaron originalmente a doce miembros de Super Junior, Kyuhyun fue rápidamente aceptado y reconocido por los fans como el decimotercer miembro de Super Junior. Cuando Kyuhyun apareció por primera vez en los medios de comunicación era misterioso y no reconocido. Hizo su primera aparición como parte de Super Junior en un noticiero el 23 de Mayo del 2006, cuando el grupo lanzaba su nuevo single, "U". Kyuhyun hizo su debut el 27 de Mayo del 2006 en SBS I-Concert, cantando el nuevo single "U". Kyuhyun, fue colocado en dos de los subgrupos de Super Junior: Super Junior K.R.Y y Super Junior M. Justo un mes antes del primer aniversario de KyuHyun en Super Junior, la madrugada del 19 de Abril de 2007, él junto a Lee Teuk, Shin Dong, Eun Hyuk y dos directivos, fueron hospitalizados debido a un accidente automovilístico cuando regresaban de Super Junior Kiss The Radio un programa de radio nocturno; el conductor perdió el control del vehículo provocando que la camioneta se volcara sobre su lado derecho. KyuHyun, que estaba sentado detrás del asiento del conductor cuando ocurrió el accidente, fue el más herido y tuvo una fractura de cadera, neumotórax por costillas fracturadas, rasguños y moretones faciales. Perdió la conciencia y quedó mudo por la impresión que se llevó. Estuvo en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos (UCI) desde la noche del accidente, pero luego de su rápida recuperación, fue trasladado a una habitación normal poco después de 6 días. KyuHyun no necesitó más la máquina respiratoria para apoyar su respiración y fue capaz de andar solo un mes después del accidente. Fue dado de alta el 5 de Julio del 2007 después de 78 días en el hospital. Se vio nuevamente involucrado en un accidente automovilístico el día 8 de Abril de 2011 a las 5:30 am mientras se dirigía a Gwangju (queda aproximadamente a 90 minutos de Seúl) para los ensayos del musical 'The Three Musketeers' en el que participa. Las noticias informaron que el accidente tuvo lugar cerca de Jeongeup en donde ocurrió una pequeña colisión con un camión mientras cambiaba de carril. Kyu fue llevado al hospital Gangnam de Seúl para tratar sus heridas que aparentemente fueron solo golpes en sus brazos y piernas y también algunos rasguños en sus manos, pero ninguna herida de gravedad. Debido a esto, su participación en el musical ese día, no pudo ser llevada a cabo. Quizá por el temor de haber decepcionado a sus fans que lo verían ese día en el musical, se comunicó a través de twitter escribiendo: "Lo siento, perdón". Dramas *Bong Soon, a Woman Who Dies When Loving (Naver TV, 2016) *Stage of Youth (CCTV, 2009) Cameo Temas para Dramas *''If You'' tema para The Best Hit (2017) * Where I Put My Heart tema para One More Happy Ending (2016) * The Time We Were In Love tema para The Time We Were Not In Love (2015) * Till I Reach Your Star tema para Ho Goo's Love (2015) *''Just Once'' tema para The Great Seer (2012) *''To The Beautiful You'' (''junto a Tiffany Young)'' tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Rain Of Blades'' tema para Soldier (2012) *''The Way To Break Up'' tema para Poseidon (2011) *''Hope Is A Dream That Doesn't Sleep'' tema para Bread, Love and Dreams (2010) *''Listen... To You'' tema para Pasta (2010) *''Smile'' tema para Hyena (2006) Películas *SMTown The Stage (2015) *Super Show 4 3D (2013) *I AM (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) *Super Show 3 3D (2011) Temas Para Películas *''Shine Your Way (junto a Luna)'' tema para The Croods (2013) Programas de TV *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2019) *RUN.WAV (JTBC2, 2019) (MC) *Radio Star (MBC, 2019, ep. 621) *Knowing Bros (JTBC, 2019) *Kang's Kitchen 3 (tvN, 2019) *New Journey to the West 7 (tvN, 2019) *Salty Tour (tvN, 2019) *New Journey to the West 4 (tvN, 2017) *Radio Star (MBC, 2011 - 2017) (MC) *New Journey to the West 3 (tvN, 2017) *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2016.11.23, Ep. 278) *Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS, 2016.11.13) *Duet Song Festival (MBC, Ep. 27 y 28) *What Shall We Eat Today? (Olive TV, 2016.10.27. Ep. 200) *Knowing Bros (JTBC, 2016.10.22, Ep. 47) *Infinity Challenge (MBC, 2016.09.17, Ep. 498) *EnterK (YTN, 2016.08.28) *Fantastic Duo (SBS, 2016.04.24) *Running Man (SBS, 2016.04.17, Ep. 295) *Problematic Man (tvN, 2016.03.27, Ep. 54) *Same Bed Different Dreams (SBS, 2016.03.21) *Sugar Man (JTBC, 2016.03.07) *Healing Camp (SBS, 2015.12.28) *Open Concert (KBS, 2015.12.27) *Entertainment Weekly (KBS, 2015.10.31) *Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS, 2015.10.30) *Pops on Seoul (Arirang, 2015.10.27) *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2015.10.26) *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2015, Ep. 29-30, como Detective Cough) *Running Man (SBS, 2015.09.20, Ep. 265) *Super Star K7 (Mnet, 2015, juez invitado) *Exciting India (KBS, 2015) - Junto a Max Chang Min, Choi Min Ho, Lee Jong Hyun, Kim Sung Kyu y Su Ho *SurpLINEs (LINE TV, 2015) - Junto a Lee Teuk y Eun Hyuk *Super Junior M's Guest House (SBS, 2014-2015) *Happy Together 3 (KBS, 2014.12.25) *Brave Writers (E-Channel, 2014.11.27) - Junto a Zhou Mi *Abnormal Summit (JTBC, 2014.11.17) - Junto a Eunhyuk *Running Man (SBS, 2014.11.16, Ep. 221) - Junto a Lee Teuk *100 People 100 Songs (JTBC, 2014.11.07) - Junto a Kang In *A Song for You 3 (KBS, 2014, Ep. 14-15) *Star Gazing (MBC, 2014.09.18) - Junto a Lee Teuk, Shin Dong, Eun Hyuk y Kim Ryeo Wook *Super Star K6 (Mnet, 2014.08.22/ 2014.08.29, juez invitado) *Strongest Group/The Ultimate Group/最强天团 (Jiangsu TV, 2014.08.08) *The Genius 2 (tvN, 2014.02.08, Ep. 10) - Junto a Shin Dong, Sung Min y Eun Hyuk *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2013.10.09, Ep. 116) Junto a Henry Lau *Happy Together Season 3 (KBS, 2013.07.24) - Junto a Henry Lau *Mamma Mia! (KBS, 2013, MC) *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2012, Ep 60-61) *Shinhwa Broadcast (JTBC, 2012) *Star Life Theater (KBS, 2012) *Taxi (tvN, 2012) *Saturday Night Live (tvN, 2012) *We Got Married (China) (MBC, 2012, 1 episodio) - Junto a Li Yi Xiao *1 VS 100 (KBS, 2012) *Come to Play (MBC, 2012) *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2011 y 2012) *The Beatles Code Season 2 (Mnet, 2012) *Do Dream (KBS, 2012) *Sponge Zero (KBS, 2012) *Mnet Wide Open Studio (Mnet, 2012) *The Beatles Code (Mnet, 2011) *CulTwo Show (SBS, 2011) *1000 Songs Challange (SBS, 2011) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2011) *Vitamin (KBS, 2011) *Idol Sport championship (MBC, 2011) *Hallyu Olympic (SBS, 2011) *Love Request (KBS, 2011) *Radio Star (MBC, 2010.09.23) *Music Garage (KBS, 2010) *Quiz! Change The World (MBC, 2010) *SHINPD (SBS, 2010) *Star Dance Battle (MBC, 2010) *Good Morning Talk Show (SBS, 2010) *Youth Alkkagi (MBC, 2010) *The Muzit (2010) *Super Junior Song Battle (KBS, 2009) *Love Family (KBS, 2009) *Intimate Note (SBS, 2009) *Star Golden Bell (KBS, 2009) *Music Travel LaLaLa (MBC, 2009) *Strong Heart (SBS) *Star King (SBS) *Explorers of the Human Body (SBS, 2007) *Super Junior Mini Drama (Mnet, 2006) *Super Junior Full House (SBS, 2006) Programas de Radio *FM4U Radio (MBC, 2016.11.17, invitado) *Radio 'Cultwo Show' (SBS, 2016.11.10, invitado) *Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, 2015.05.24, DJ Especial) *Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, 2015.05.20, DJ Especial) *Radio 'Cultwo Show' (SBS, 2014.11.24, invitado) Junto a Zhou Mi *Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, 2014.10.01, DJ Especial) *SimSimTaPa/Stop The Boring Time (MBC, 2014.07.03) Junto a Super Junior *Idol True Colors (MBC C-Radio, 2014.04.26, invitado) Junto a Super Junior M *SimSimTaPa/Stop The Boring Time (MBC, 2014.04.08) Junto a Super Junior M *Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, 2014.04.07) Junto a Super Junior M *SimSimTaPa/Stop The Boring Time (MBC, 2012.08.16) Junto a Super Junior *Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, 2012.08.15, invitado) *Joo Yeonghoon's 2PM Date (MBC, 2012.08.14, invitado) Junto a Eun Hyuk *Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, 2012.07.20) Junto a Super Junior *Radio 'Cultwo Show' (SBS, 2011.10.11, invitado) Junto a Ye Sung y Sung Min *Park Sohyun’s Love Game (SBS, 2011.09.02, invitado) Junto a Shin Dong *CHJ’s Power Radio (SBS, 2011.08.23, invitado) Junto a Shin Dong *YoungStreet Show (SBS, 2010.11.22, DJ Especial) *Noh Hongchul’s ChinChin Radio! (MBC, 10.12.23) *Sweet Sorrow’s Tenten Club (SBS, 10.12.22) *Music Party (MBC, 10.12.16) *Park Kyu Lim's Starry Night (MBC, 10.12.13) Musicales *Mozart (2016) - Como Wolfgang Mozart *Werther (2015) - Como Werther *Robin Hood (2015) - Como Principe Philip *The Days (2014-2015) - Como Mooyeong *Singin' in The Rain (2014) - Como Don Lockwood *Moon Embracing The Sun (2014) - Como King Lee Hwon *Catch Me If You Can (2012-2013) - Como Frank Abagnale Jr *The Three Musketeers (2011-2014) - Como D'Artagnan Vídeos Musicales *Yesung - Pink Magic (2019) *Parc Jae Jung - Two Men (2016) *Henry Lau - Trap (2013) *TRAX - Blind (2011) *Yoon Jong Shin - Late Autumn (2011) *Lee Dong Hae, Kyuhyun y Han Ji Min - Happy Bubble (2009) *Chin Chin's Members - Hi Ya Ya (2006) Anuncios *Jeju Samdasoo *A24 Dr. Orga *Masita Seaweed *Masita *SK Telecom *SPAO *12 + Plus Miracle(con Donghae) *12 Plus Love cologne(con Siwon) *Happy Bubble(con Donghae y Han Ji Min) *Lotte Duty Free *Tony Moly *Kyochon *LG Discografía 'Corea' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Single Promocional 'China' 'Single' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Single' Tailandia 'Single' Colaboraciones *Two Men (Parc Jae Jung: Single, 2016) *She is Coming (Lee Moon Sae: New Direction 15th album, 2015) * Trap (Henry Lau: TRAP 1st Mini Album, 2013) *Love Dust 'Remake' (Hwang Sung Jae: Project Super Hero 2nd Line Up, 2013) *Late Autumn (Yoon Jong Shin: Melody Monthly November Project, 2011) *Happy Bubble (Happy Bubble CF, 2009) Junto a Lee Dong Hae y Han Ji Min. *7 Years of Love 'Remake' (Yoo Young Suk: 20th Anniversary Tribute album Part.1, 2009) *Wish (TVXQ (DBSK): MIROTIC Repackaged, 2008) Junto a Kim Ryeo Wook. *Just For One Day (CSJH (The Grace): One More Time, OK?, 2007) Conciertos/Tours *'Kyuhyun Concert "Fall Again" 2015' **06, 07, 08, 13, 14 y 15 Noviembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SM Coex Artium *'Kyuhyun Japan Tour "Knick Knack" 2016' **11, 12 y 13 Abril - Fukuoka - Fukuoka Sun Palace **17 y 18 Abril - Hokkaido - Nitori Culture Hall **24, 25 y 26 Abril - Osaka - Gran Cube Osaka **29 y 30 Abril - Hiroshima - Uenogakuen Hall **09 y 10 Mayo - Kanagawa - Yokohama National Convention Hall **26 y 27 Mayo - Nagoya - Nagoya Congress Center Century Hall **04 y 05 Junio - Chiba - Makuhari Messe Event Hall *'Kyuhyun Concert "Memories Like Fall And Author's Tale" 2016-2017' **29 y 30 Octubre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Ewha Womans University Auditorium **05 y 06 Noviembre - Busan, Corea del Sur - Bexco **25 Febrero - Taipei, Taiwan - Xinzhuang Gymnasium **17 Marzo - Hong Kong, China - AsiaWorld-Expo Hall10 **19 Marzo - Bangkok, Tailandia - Thunder Dome *'Kyuhyun Japan Tour "One Voice" 2017' **18, 19 y 20 Enero - Kanagawa - Yokohama National Convention Hall **23 y 24 Enero - Fukuoka - Fukuoka Sun Palace **10, 11 y 12 Febrero - Hyogo - Kobe World Memorial Hall **18 y 19 Febrero - Ishikawa - Mori Hall Of Honda **27 y 28 Febrero - Aichi - Nagoya International Conference Center Hall **04 y 05 Marzo - Hokkaido - Nitori Cultural Hall **13 y 14 Marzo - Kanagawa - Yokohama Arena *'Kyuhyun Concert "Memories Like Fall And Author's Tale - Epilogue" 2017' **01 y 02 Abril - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Blue Square Samsung Card Hall Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' Super Junior. **'Posición:' Vocalista Principal, Bailarín y Maknae. **'Sub-Grupo:' Super Junior K.R.Y. y Super Junior M. **'Ex Sub-Grupo: 'S.M. The Ballad. **'Tipo de voz:' Tenor lírico. **'Rango:' D2 ~ D6 (4 octavas). **'Registro:' Bb2/B2 ~ B4/C5 y Bb2/B2 ~ F5 (Con voz de cabeza). **Es una de las voces masculinas más fuerte dentro de la industria, logrando producir 4 octavas (D2 ~ D6) sin problemas. Siendo el vocalista más fuerte dentro de Super Junior (Capaz de soportar hasta Bb4/B4), es capaz de producir un vibrato natural y mantener la resonancia siempre consistente en su canto. Tiene buena colocación vocal incluso fuera de su rango soportado, de hecho, es un vocalista muy coherente en cuanto a la colocación, apoyo y control (Dinámica, entonación y posición). Podría decirse que tiene una de las mejores gamas y la mejor voz mixta entre los ídolos tenores. *'Fanclub:' Gamers. *'Educación:' Se graduó de la escuela secundaria Yeomgwang, y después de la Universidad KyungHee en Seúl, con una especialización en Música Post-Moderna. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Idioma Materno), Chino Mandarín (Fluido), Japonés (Fluido), Ingles (Medio), Español (Básico). *'Religión:' Cristiano. *'Casting:' Chin Chin Singing Competition 3er lugar. *'Debut:' 27 de Mayo del 2006. *'Tipo Ideal: 'Jisoo (Blackpink) *'Instrumentos: '''Piano, clarinete y armónica. *Tiene muchos sobrenombres, entre los más conocidos está GameKyu por su adicción a los vídeo juegos, Captain Cho y cosita rellenita dados por su hermana mayor Cho Ahra, Evil Kyu o Evil Maknae porque frecuentemente está haciéndole bromas a los demás miembros y últimamente Shim Jaewon, el coreógrafo de la SM que ha estado ayudando con las coreografías de "Mr. Simple", lo llama DancingKyu. *Cuando estaba en la secundaria, hubo un período en el que comía mucho y estuvo excedido de peso, pero hizo una dieta estricta antes del debut y llegó a ser muy delgado, también después del accidente de 2007 perdió cerca de 20kg. *Reveló que fue amenazado con un cuchillo mientras se encontraba en España. El 27 de Octubre del 2011, Kyuhyun escribió en su Twitter: "Una mañana en España .. En mi camino de regreso al hotel, en un lugar extraño, un joven de repente me empezó a seguir... Tuve un mal presentimiento sobre él, entonces sacó su cuchillo y empezó a amenazarme... Él me gritó frenéticamente, luego renunció y huyó... Para aquellos que están de vacaciones solos, por favor tengan cuidado". *Ha sufrido dos accidentes automovilísticos aunque en el segundo no salió tan afectado como en el primero (En el primero estuvo hospitalizado gravemente). * Fue un trainee solo por 3 meses antes de debutar. * Es uno de los 3 miembros más altos de Super Junior. * Es el segundo mejor bebedor de alcohol en Super Junior. * Es aficionado a los dramas históricos. * Es el maknae del grupo y por eso tiene ciertos privilegios como no ser regañado por sus hyungs cuando hace travesuras. * Excepto a Leeteuk, le habla informalmente a todos los miembros aún siendo el menor. * Él se siente muy orgulloso de la dureza de sus muslos. * Aunque parece un robot tiene una buena pronunciación y afirma que se siente orgulloso cuando le piden hablar español. * En un programa, como MC, habló en español las palabras "Hola" "¿Cómo estás?" "Hasta luego". * Aunque ha dicho que no le gusta el ingles, puede pronunciar, escribir, entenderlo; y cantar canciones en ingles perfectamente. * Siempre fue considerado como uno de los peores bailarines de Super Junior hasta Bonamana donde participó en el dance break de MV, también participa en el de MV de Mr. Simple. * Sus mejores amigos son Max Chang Min (TVXQ (DBSK)) y Choi Min Ho (SHINee). * Es muy listo en la secundaria perteneció al club de matemáticas de su colegio, ganando las olimpiadas de matemáticas. * En la escuela secundaria, su padre le dijo: "Si obtienes el primer lugar en toda la escuela, te voy a comprar una motocicleta". Así que Kyuhyun obtuvo el primer lugar en toda la escuela y consiguió una motocicleta. * En el programa 1 vs 100 en el que Kyuhyun participó mencionó que él era el cerebro de Super Junior. *Ganó una encuesta hecha por Mnet del "Maknae más lindo", quedando en primer lugar con una gran ventaja. *Ganó en un versus de popularidad para SKT LTE, compitiendo contra Choi Min Ho de SHINee, Choi Si Won de Super Junior y Seo Hyun de Girls' Generation. *Estuvo en una sesión de fotos para la revista "Nylon" donde Kyuhyun dejó sus trajes habituales y su imagen seria de cantante de balada y optó por un estilo Punk/Rock. *En Mayo 2013 ganó una encuesta de Mnet, como "Idolo musical favorito", también ganó como "Idolo más dulce/tierno que se tomo fotos con los teléfonos de fans". *El 6 de noviembre (horario coreano) y día del aniversario de Super Junior, la SM anunció que Kyuhyun será su siguiente artista en debutar en solitario, siendo el primer integrante de Super Junior en lograrlo. Su primer mini álbum "광화문에서 (At Gwanghwamun)" fue lanzado digitalmente el 13 de noviembre. *En celebración a su debut como solista, el 13 de noviembre llevó a cabo un pequeño concierto en el Yes24 Move Hall en Corea del Sur. *Se ha revelado que Yiruma y 2FACE colaboraron para escribir la canción "Eternal Sunshine". La canción “At Close” es el trabajo de Honeydew’O (Jung Yup de Brown Eyed Soul y Echo Bridge). Mientras que la canción "My thoughts, Your memories" tiene a su amigo Max Chang Min de (TVXQ (DBSK)) como letrista y el mismo Kyuhyun como compositor. * Se reveló que Kyuhyun se preparó para su debut como solista en secreto ya que temía que los demás le tuvieran celos. Sin embargo, cuando él les contó a sus miembros, ellos se mostraron muy felices y orgullosos de él. Esto hizo que Kyuhyun se arrepintiera de no haberles dicho nada ya que pudo haberles pedido consejos y ayuda. * Él reveló en su pequeños concierto que lloró cuando se dio cuenta que su canción se encontraba en el #3 en listas musicales ya que él se había esforzado mucho para terminar el álbum. * Con pocas horas de haber lanzado su mini álbum se ha posicionado en el primer lugar de los charts musicales '''Melon, Ment, Genie, Bugs, Soribada, Naver, Daum, Monkey3 y Olleh', consiguiendo un "All Kill" perfecto en todas estas listas musicales. * El álbum también fue lanzado en otros países a través de iTunes, y debutó # 1 en las listas de iTunes de Hong Kong, Tailandia, Taiwan, Singapur, Vietnam, Indonesia, Malasia y Macao. Además, el álbum alcanzó el número 1 en iTunes Japón, # 2 en iTunes Panamá, # 3 en iTunes Filipinas, # 7 en iTunes Columbia, # 8 en iTunes México, # 9 en iTunes Finlandia, # 16 en iTunes Chile, # 18 en iTunes Nueva Zelanda, # 19 en iTunes Canadá, y # 24 en iTunes Latina. * Los miembros de Super Junior, Ryeowook y Leeteuk, al igual que Changmin y la anunciadora Lee Ji Ae, llegaron a su concierto para apoyarlo en su debut como solista. * Admira mucho al cantante Sung Si Kyung. Así mismo le han comparado bastante con él debido a la similaridad de sus voces. *En enero de 2015 su canción "At Gwanghwamun" logró pasar los 100,000 'me gustas' en MelOn (importante sitio online coreano) en solo 70 días, entrando en el puesto #12 de canciones con más de 100mil 'me gustas' y es la primera canción que lo logra en el 2015. *Iniciando el mes de marzo fue nombrado como embajador de turismo de Suiza junto a Lee Teuk y Ryeowook, también denominados 'Amigos Suizos', para el periodo 2015-2016. *Ha sido escogido como uno de los protagonistas para el musical "Mozart". Este será el octavo en su lista convirtiéndolo en el idol con más musicales. *SM ha confirmado que Kyuhyun hará su debut como actor en el nuevo drama virtual 'Bongsun, a Woman Who Dies When She Loves' (título previsto). Este drama virtual fue escrito por Moon Ji Young, quien también escribió el drama "School". *Es el primer miembro de Super Junior en aparecer en el programa King of Mask Singer. *Durante su aparición en dicho programa Kyuhyun fue derrotado en la segunda ronda, por lo que ya no tenía permitido cantar una tercera canción. Sin embargo, al mencionar que había preparado la balada Wildflower, Kim Gura pidió que cortaran sus propios comentarios y que hicieran tiempo para que Kyuhyun pudiera cantar una vez más. Al final, sí se le permitió dar su última presentación ya sin la máscara. *Él hizo una visita sorpresa a su antigua escuela para animar a los estudiantes que estaban a punto de realizar los exámenes de la universidad. El principio de esta actividad fue transmitido por la app de Naver "V". *Asistió al evento Kcon 2016 donde fue bien recibido por el fandom árabe en el aeropuerto, alfombra roja y el concierto donde se pudo apreciar un inmenso "mar azul", demostrando una vez más la popularidad de Super Junior, a pesar de que este se encuentre en hiatus. *En el programa Fantastic Duo Kyuhyun pudo cumplir su sueño de tener un dueto con la cantante veterana Lee Sun Hee. Al momento de comenzar se notaba muy nervioso pero fue capaz de cantar la canción Fate de su ídolo con éxito. Es más, sorprendió al público al cantarla en el tono original, cosa que según Lee Sun Hee, es casi imposible de lograr para un hombre. *El 22 de agosto SM anunció que Kyuhyun detendría sus actividades debido a nódulos en las cuerdas vocales. La compañía aclaró que él tomaría un descanso temporal para enfocarse en su recuperación que, según el doctor, duraría entre dos a tres semanas. *Kyuhyun demostró nuevamente su amor por la canción Cheer Up de TWICE en Radio Star al bailarla, junto con Sana y Jungyeon, en velocidad x2, sorprendiendo a los demás. *Comenzó el servicio militar el 25 de mayo de 2017 en el campamento de entrenamiento de Nonsan donde recibirá entrenamiento durante 4 semanas antes de cumplir con su tiempo como trabajador de servicio público. *Kyuhyun lanzó un día antes de alistarse su sencillo "Goodbye for now" como regalo a las fans que están tristes porque se fue. Este estará disponible en tres idiomas, coreano, japonés y mandarín, y también para preventa a partir del 8 de mayo. *Estuvo grabando una última temporada de New Journey to the West en Vietman antes de irse. *Finalizó su servicio miliar el 7 de mayo de 2019. *Label SJ anunció que tendría su primer comeback como solista tras terminar su servicio a finales de mayo. Enlaces *Página Oficial *Perfil en iTunes *Twitter Oficial *Instagram *Weibo Oficial *Cyworld Oficial *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) Galería KyuHyunU.jpg Don-t-Don-super-generation-super-junior-and-girls-generation-13976703-367-600.jpg 472395822.jpg Tumblr lhb04vGcwc1qbnykoo1 500.jpg 201006241649201001 1.jpg 7d50f0fae2d417b9_25.jpg BIJINKYUHYUN.png 500KYUHYUN5JIB.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Kyuhyun - At Gwanghwamun|At Gwanghwamun KYUHYUN - A Million Pieces|A Million Pieces KyuHyun - The Day We Feel The Distance-0|The Day We Feel The Distance Kyu Hyun - Samdado News|Samdado News Kyu Hyun - Blah Blah|Blah Blah Kyu Hyun - Still|Still KYUHYUN - Goodbye For Now|Goodbye For Now KYUHYUN 규현 '그게 좋은거야 (Time with you)' Special Video| Time with you KYUHYUN 규현 '애월리 (Aewol-ri)' MV| Aewol-ri 'Japón' KYUHYUN - Celebration|Celebration 'Tailandia' KYUHYUN 규현 'Blah Blah (Thai Ver.)' MV|Blah Blah (Thai Ver.) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:SJ Label Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KSolista2014 Categoría:CSolista2014 Categoría:JSolista2016